


Dango Tastes Good When Eaten in Small Quantities

by Krizlynn



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Canon-AU, Drabbles, M/M, Romance, Smut, So far: modern-au florist! & donut shop boy!, a whole buttload of kissing, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krizlynn/pseuds/Krizlynn
Summary: Ginhiji quick fics because I keep thinking of stories that can’t be either one shots or chaptered :)(Mature content indicated in the chapter summaries)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 39
Kudos: 138





	1. Top Positions to Seduce Your Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Somewhat explicit recounting of scenes, but no actual action !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome :)  
> Enjoy

* * *

_Unbefitting of his title, the Demon Vice-Commander sleeps cutely _

* * *

The stifling heat is what rips Gintoki from his sleep. He can’t believe how it‘s possible for a place on earth to get to this heat—it felt worse than the hottest day in summer (which was just the other day by the way); worse than standing without any shade in the desert. The reason why? They‘re at a cabin in the woods, packed like sardines in between four measly walls that only keep the heat in.

Gintoki, at least, isn’t stuck between two people. His spot is in the corner, directly opposite from Hijikata, whose feet he could touch if he accidentally moved down too much. They’d both fought for their positions hours earlier, and it’d somehow ended with Sougo, Kondou and himself on one half of the room, and Hijikata, Shinpachi and the Shogun on the other. Don’t even ask why the Shogun was there. 

Kagura and Otae are sleeping in the other cabin they’d found, because women were just like that, they’d demanded to sleep separately from the men. Honestly understandable, if Gintoki thought about the atrocities Kondou had done before. 

Gintoki sits up, looking at his current situation as he wonders how he’ll ever get back to sleep like this. He’s already taken off his shirt and his kimono was used as his bed, and almost all of them didn’t use blankets, so there wasn’t much he could adjust. He glances up through the cracks in the roof to gauge what time it is, giving up when he remembers he never tried to learn to tell time without a clock. What he can tell, however, is that the moon is still shining bright in the sky. A bigger crack in the roof gives way for a significant sliver of light, and he follows its path to land on the figure sleeping across from him. 

He finds the way the vice-commander is sleeping cute—at least, compared to the rest of them. Kondou’s somehow sleeping with his ass in the air, Sougo’s facedown like a dead body, Shinpachi is tolerating a blanket, and the Shogun is a board lying flat on his back. In tighty whities as well. 

Hijikata, unexpectedly, is lightly curled up on his side, visage peaceful and bangs falling from their natural V position. He sometimes makes a noise and nudges his face into his makeshift pillow. A look down his figure shows how his yukata, already loosely put on because of the heat, has unraveled significantly in his sleep, revealing his chest and a bit of his toned stomach. Gintoki’s slightly thankful that they hadn’t worn their shinsengumi uniforms for whatever mission they had with the Shogun today (probably some sore attempt at camping that turned incredibly wrong the moment the lot of them ran into a horde of bears). 

_ Oi, wait a second,_ Gintoki thinks to himself, he remembers reading in a ladies newspaper that this position is one of the top to seduce your lover. (Another subject that you shouldn’t question the reason for.) It was apparently one where they were laying on their side, accentuating the curve of their waist, shirt open slightly to tease. Gintoki can suddenly understand why, because the yukata dips into his side perfectly and for the first time Gintoki realizes that Hijikata has a smaller waist than the Shinsengumi uniform lets on. In his examination of his body, he notices something, looking away with a blush on his face when he realizes he can see one of Hijikata’s nipples. 

He questions what the hell he’s even doing—he’s getting embarrassed at a man’s nipples when his own are currently on show and he’d seen Hijikata’s chest many a time in the bath houses. It must’ve been something about the fact that he wasn’t supposed to see them right now. Gintoki hears a light shuffling, and when he looks back he sees that Hijikata’s eyes have opened, and the sound he’d heard was how the man had moved just slightly to look at him with a hooded gaze, expression dowsed with sleepiness. Something pulls at his heartstrings when Hijikata blinks a couple slow times, eyebrows furrowing once before he whispers out, 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

It’s more or less a mumble. Gintoki can tell Hijikata doesn’t really care for the answer. After he says the words he’s already not looking at him anymore and his eyes are fluttering close again, probably just asking because it’s the natural thing to do.

Gintoki refrains from telling him that he’d just been thinking the same thing, shrugging instead, trying to ignore how his stomach twisted into knots at the side-eyed glance he‘d received earlier at the same time as the suggestive pose. 

“Hot,” he explains quickly. 

It seems that Hijikata forgets to answer, because only silence follows for more than a few seconds before Gintoki hears a sleepy reply. 

“ _Mhm_ ,” Hijikata says, a deep rumble in his chest that seems just a little too evocative. It’s too much for Gintoki, what with the addition of the sight he already has, even worse for his case now that Hijikata has shifted a bit; yukata fabric sliding off the moonlit skin of his thigh, pink nipple winking at him whenever he dared to look. The sound Hijikata makes suggests moments where he’d make them otherwise; times where it’d escape his rosy lips in between gasped breaths and pants, or where it’d be drawn out and sticky with desperation. Maybe it’d rise in timber when he got touched just right, or be stolen from his mouth completely when he can’t do anything but gape. 

Gintoki’s mouth is dry.

Clearly Hijikata’s already half asleep again, snuggling into his spot as he grumbles, “Just do something about it.” 

“O... Okay.” 

It’s all Gintoki can really say, because his thoughts are a mess and he’s wondering why he knows, if he wasn’t suppressing the fuck out of his urges, he’d be sporting an erection right now. 

_Holy shit,_ Gintoki thinks as he lies himself back down.  _There is something wrong with me._

It’s the summer heat, he swears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically a Hijikata body worship chapter. Thank you, next
> 
> Lol jk I hope you liked it, leave a comment if you did I’d appreciate it!!
> 
> Add/follow me on-  
> Tumblr: cinnabyunroll  
> Twitter: @KrizlynnW  
> Discord: Krizlynn#6991


	2. Close an Eye

* * *

_Hijikata doesn’t know how to wink without frowning_

* * *

In hindsight, maybe Hijikata shouldn’t have listened to Sougo when every other idea of his was for his own death. 

He just didn’t know what to do—he had a pathetic crush on the man who worked in the flower shop across his part-time job, and he was pretty sure the guy was a good few years older than him. Hijikata wasn’t young per se—at the good age of 20—but the air the other man gave was somewhat of a 24-25 year old. This guy often came to the donut shop and because Hijikata was more of the backroom-type-of-worker he’d only ever listen as Yamazaki took his order. 

Sometimes he’d see the guy putting up flowers in the display stands near the street, and that was most of the interaction he had with him. He was easily spotted because of his white perm and broad shoulders, and he greeted everyone who walked by. He seemed to be liked by many, Hijikata included. 

Sougo’s idea was that he gave him discreet signs, because if he just approached him and told him about his crush he would be acting too forward. (We all know the most common answer would be to get to know the man, but have some mercy for Hijikata because he knows nothing about love.) To Sougo, “discreet signs” were things like winks and smiles. 

Hijikata could smile, but he himself thought that it seemed too much like a polite gesture to be anything else. 

So he tried his hand at winking. The first time was during his shift break, when he caught the guy— _Gintoki_ , Sougo soon supplied to him—doing his regular watering of the flowers. Hijikata, still in the donut shop’s uniform, had caught Gintoki’s gaze, and when Gintoki gave him a smile as acknowledgement, Hijikata winked. 

Or... er... “Winked”. 

What Sougo didn’t tell him was that his winks were more like him frowning, complete with the downward lips and furrowed eyebrows, and the wink seemed more like a twitch of the eye than anything else. 

Hijikata would only figure out this fact later and subsequently want to plan Sougo’s murder, funeral and all, after the third time he’d winked at Gintoki. 

The last time he did it and would ever do it again was when his shift finished and he saw Gintoki closing up shop. They made eye contact, and it didn’t cross Hijikata’s mind that winking a third time might’ve been excessive. And so he did it. 

The sun was setting as this happened, and the sky cast a pink light on the man’s silver hair as he jogged across the street. Hijikata was too caught up in the mesmerizing sight to realize the distance closing between them—much less the fact that he was approaching Hijikata _first_ —all the way up until the silvery pink was standing right before him. 

“Why,” was Gintoki’s first word to him. 

All Hijikata could offer was a confused, “What?” in response.

”You keep frowning at me. Why?” 

Hijikata opened and closed his mouth, wondering what the guy meant. He reasoned that he had often been told that he had a resting bitch face, or maybe he’d accidentally frowned subconsciously during the day—but nobody ever approached him saying that he was frowning at them, unless... Unless... 

The dots suddenly connected and Hijikata had to turn away for a moment, hands on his face in mortification as he realized that he was a big idiot and he should never wink at someone ever again—or, fuck it, maybe he should just commit seppuku and never even _look_ at someone again. Forget about discreet signs to tell someone you were interested! Hijikata just sent discreet signs that he hated the guy! 

“Sorry,” Hijikata managed to say, and he detested how hot his face was burning, dropping his hands but still unwilling to stare at Gintoki. “It’s... um. Not that.”

“...So you weren’t glaring at me?” 

“I wasn’t! I—that was...” he couldn’t come up with any excuses on the spot, and so his voice tapered off until he could barely hear it himself, coming out clean: “ _s’pposed to be a wink_.” 

Gintoki was silent for a moment, and then he started chuckling, only making Hijikata facepalm himself. 

“You call that a wink?” the permhead asked between bouts of laughter. 

Hijikata was actually glaring now, annoyed at himself, Sougo, the world. Before he could say anything in response to that however—probably some type of “fuck you”—he was beat. 

“Here,” Gintoki pointed out, index finger tapping the current lines between Hijikata’s eyebrows, “Relax.” 

Even though he hated what was happening, it was hard to keep glaring at the person he’d been secretly admiring for the past who knows how long. He stopped, and then his expression transformed entirely when he saw Gintoki smile, a twinkle in his eyes. He didn’t even realize how obvious the blush on his face was, nor the adoration anyone could clearly see in his eyes.

“Much cuter,” Gintoki finished. 

After that, Gintoki departed with a farewell and a promise to stop by at the shop sometime soon, saying as an afterthought that he’d like Hijikata to take his order this time. Hijikata was left staring after the man, a swarm of butterflies invading his stomach. 

He was still going to plan Sougo’s funeral, but maybe there would be a few flowers. 

* * *

_Alternatively, if this was the Gintama world_

* * *

“Ugh, Gin-chan can feel a Mayora’s glare on him right now.”

”Danna, that was supposed to be a wink.” 

“A _wink—?_ ”

” _SOUGO_!” 

“Just tell me if you want to get in my pants, jeez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might try updating this every day hmmm maybe as a challenge?  
> Anyway I hope you liked this, I just thought the concept was /so/ Hijikata hahaha. Thanks for everyone who leaves kudos and subscribes and comments or even just reads it ily <333


	3. One, two, three, four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Explicit content, mostly fingering, overstimulation, quite a lot of dom and sub undertones !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a word from me: I am sorry for the sins I have committed

* * *

_Hijikata is weak to Gintoki’s fingers_

* * *

Hijikata swore that he’d chop off the man’s dick one day. It was always: “let’s do it here” or “let’s do it there” or “let’s do it on that”. There was something wrong with the guy’s libido, he was sure of it. Maybe being born with a permhead made him thrice as horny as any other males. 

Or else, they wouldn’t be here, with the tacky disco lights of the karaoke room shining reds, blues and yellows on his naked thighs. 

“Eh? You’re hard already?” Gintoki questioned, dragging a sly finger up the underside of his erection. 

“Shut. Up,” Hijikata gritted out, hands gripping the material of Gintoki’s shirt at his shoulders. 

The rest of the people at the party had left long ago—it was Yamazaki’s birthday party and basically everyone he was close to was invited. Hijikata didn’t know that Yamazaki considered the Yorozuya close to him, and he also had no idea that the spy had a knack for singing. In fact he didn’t even know they had karaoke places like this at all. The karaoke room they’d used was relatively small, with couches lining the walls and a box tv on the far side which still displayed lyrics getting bolded along with the melody. He’d briefly learned that the room was soundproof, and he saw with his own eyes that the lighting was shoddy. Something he’d expect at some drug trade the amanto made up.

The only reason the two of them had decided to stay back was because Gintoki begged him to listen to his serenade (and had also put a bottle of mayonnaise on the line). He should’ve expected it, really, when he was hoist onto the man’s lap not even halfway through his serenade. 

Minutes before the present, Gintoki had whispered filthy things in his ears and dragged his hands over Hijikata’s body, revealing the fact that he’d brought condoms and lube with him for the occasion.

Hijikata remembered complaining, because _no way in hell_ were they getting it on in such a public space, and he also recalled Gintoki’s pathetic excuse of a defence, along the lines of “it’s not really public if the doors are closed” type of bullshit.

And now—now Hijikata’s yukata was pulled loose, a shoulder exposed with his underwear discarded somewhere. His knees were on either side of Gintoki’s hips, just enough space between them so that Gintoki could reach under Hijikata to get to his ass. He had to take in Gintoki’s expression all the while, glaring at that smug expression of his.

Because even though Hijikata _hated_ the man’s exhibitionist acts, he was weak to the man’s fingers and the silver-haired samurai knew this. Oh, he was _so_ weak. There had been many moments before where he’d been driven to orgasm with just the feel of those fingers inside of him, touching, stretching, pushing, driving him insane. It was incredible how fast Gintoki had found all his good spots the moment they started this relationship, and he never held back when he exploited his knowledge and mercilessly did Hijikata until he went limp. 

There were also moments like now, where he feigned ignorance and teased him. 

“Mm? Does it feel good here?” Gintoki questioned, and he pushed his index finger as far as it could go, eyes taking in the way Hijikata squirmed. He prodded at his walls, missing the spot that he’d by now memorized, leaning in so that he could leave a mark on Hijikata’s neck. 

“Bastard,” Hijikata gasped, but they both knew he was a liar because he was already trying to ride Gintoki’s one finger. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, _you_ —ah!” Hijikata threw his head back when Gintoki pressed hard on his prostate, drawing a harsh circle and making him shudder, trying to push back on the feeling. “Just get on with it.” 

“But it feels good, doesn’t it? You’re wet.” Gintoki’s other hand, which had been resting on Hijikata’s thigh, moved so that he could swipe the tip of his cock with his thumb, making it a point to not touch him more than that at the front. He brought his hand up to Hijikata’s face, cupping his cheek and pushing his dirty thumb past the man’s lips, revelling in the humiliated glare he received from the ravenette. “Suck.”

It brought him joy how Hijikata eventually listened, lips tightening around the appendage as his warm tongue lapped over the skin of Gintoki’s thumb. Gintoki’s stare darkened as Hijikata kept his piercing glare, and yet he felt a copious amount of saliva coat his skin, a deep rumble in his chest leaving as the words: “Good boy.” The menacing stare that Hijikata was giving the man didn’t last long, because Gintoki’s other hand drew back just slightly to slip another finger inside, rewarding the man as he thrust the two digits in and out, brushing against Hijikata’s sweet spot as he did so. The Vice-Commander released the suction on Gintoki’s finger to moan, rolling his hips to the man’s hand while Gintoki pressed his thumb down onto the man’s tongue.

The Yorozuya always enjoyed it when he brought Hijikata to moments like these, where he stripped the man of his pride piece by piece and felt satisfaction in being the one trusted for acts like these. And it was terribly cute as well, how Hijikata would listen to him all nice and then choke on his own cries when Gintoki rewarded him. His S side really came out when he liked to push Hijikata even more, until the man regretted even asking to cum because he’d done it too many times. 

Gintoki didn’t stop the movement of his fingers as he thought about these things, indulging the man slowly falling to pieces. He swooped in to maul Hijikata’s open mouth, first licking up the spit spilling over before invading the cavern with his tongue, sucking Hijikata’s into his mouth and nearly grinning from the loud moan he heard in response. His two fingers purposefully thrust against Hijikata’s prostate over and over again until the male started shaking and letting out meek sounds; signs that he was getting there. It was also a sign for Gintoki to pause, and Hijikata groaned when their lips separated with a wet _smack_ , forehead landing on Gintoki’s shoulder as he pleaded. 

“Come on, Yorozu—“

”My name.” 

_Piece by piece_.

“...G... _Gintoki_. Please.”

Gintoki hummed, figuring that it wasn’t yet enough, compromising instead with: “Let me see you do it yourself.” 

Hijikata raised his head to stare into Gintoki’s eyes, and a part of the ruthless samurai was thrumming in delight from his expression.

“Make yourself cum on my hand.” 

Gintoki wished for the first time that the lights in the room were normal, so that he could see the flush that was no doubt spreading on Hijikata’s body. His face was indisputably red, and Gintoki remembered other moments where he could see the pretty pale skin on his chest bloom in colour—wished he could see it from the current skin peaking out of his yukata.

Gintoki removed his fingers to add another dollop of lube to his hand, running it over the crack of Hijikata’s ass to coat the rest of his fingers and feeling satisfied by how it dripped between Hijikata’s legs. When they were back where they started, he gave Hijikata a glance that told him to get to it. It took a moment of hesitance, but then Hijikata braced himself, one hand on Gintoki’s shoulder, the other one behind him, balancing on Gintoki’s thigh. The silver-haired man graced the vice-commander with another finger this time, watching with prying eyes as Hijikata’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp when he descended on all three, biting his lip hard when they couldn’t reach any deeper. 

Just as Hijikata was lifting himself back up, Gintoki curled his fingers abruptly, listening to the cry Hijikata let out as his torso lurched, teary eyes glaring at him. 

“My bad.” 

Gintoki bent down to capture one of the nipples that’d been taunting him this whole time, sucking on the bud while he listened to Hijikata’s desperate pants as he worked himself on Gintoki’s fingers.

It evidently wasn’t nearly as good as when Gintoki decided to finger him seriously, but as Hijikata started a steady pace of rolling his hips and moving up and down, he figured he could actually get there. Just the feel of those fingers, and that cunning mouth on his chest was making him throb, already close from earlier. Plus, he was never one to lose. 

Hijikata bit his lip, tilting his head back as he immersed himself in the feeling, shuddering every time he managed to get the pads of Gintoki’s fingers rubbing up against his prostate. He flinched when Gintoki nibbled on his nipple, hips jerking when the man lapped over it with his tongue afterwards. Hijikata bottomed out moments later, thighs shaking as he felt the edge close in, and maybe it was out of mercy but Gintoki’s fingers were angled just right when he ground his hips. He let out a gasp, the sparks lighting into a flame when he tipped over that edge and came, whines falling out of him when Gintoki finally stopped his little game; rubbing him just right, forcing louder moans out of his mouth as his cock spurted out cum between the two of them. 

He felt like he’d just descended into a pit of bliss, sobbing when Gintoki forced the last bit of cum out of him with a hard thrust of his hand.

“ _Wait_ —“ he soon cried, and had to hold onto Gintoki again when the man didn’t stop there—added a fourth finger, stretching him relentlessly, ignoring his cries. 

“ _Wait—I just came_ —“ 

Hijikata’s body convulsed as Gintoki’s fingers continuously pumped, continuously rubbed pleasurable pain into him, and he tried lifting his hips away but his thighs were tired and Gintoki’s fingers constantly followed; unforgiving. The spot between his legs was impossibly wet and the slide of those fingers hurt and felt good at the same time. He wanted so badly to close his thighs but the man’s hips were in the way, so all he could do was cry out pitifully, grasping at Gintoki’s moving wrist weakly and to no avail.

Hijikata soon crumbled against the man who brought his lips to his own once more, fingers grasping his chin as he licked inside his drooling mouth. Tears shone on Hijikata’s cheeks as he shook from the feeling of an unanticipated second, this time dry orgasm, throaty whimpers leaving him that Gintoki swallowed up. 

And the man could have continued—they both knew that, had experienced it before, but Gintoki seemed merciful that day, slowing things down as his tongue played with Hijikata’s. It was probably because he’d already pushed it, them doing risky things in a karaoke room, after all. 

Hijikata was completely caught up in the lull that Gintoki’s kissing was giving him, and he whimpered one last time when Gintoki pulled his four fingers out at last, rubbing the rim almost like an apology.

The Vice Commander had no idea when the grasp of unconsciousness wrapped around him, but all he remembered thinking was that, without a doubt, his biggest weaknesses—his achilles heel as the Demonic Vice Commander, were Gintoki’s fingers and his kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳😔🤚🏻 Lemme hide my face real quick I am Embarrassed  
> But anyway. No regret.  
> I am just horny™ for Hijikata getting fingered real good  
> Thank you, next  
> (Oh! And hmm should I leave a little description of what the next chapter is gonna be in my notes?? Maybe just mention the AU and themes idk)


	4. On Instinct

* * *

_Gintoki leaps after Hijikata whenever he’s in danger_

* * *

It was just a coincidence that Gintoki was currently stuck in traffic on the bridge, a finger digging out his ear as he waited for the cars ahead of him to start moving. Shinpachi was on the seat behind him, as they were on a trip to a convenience store that apparently had deals on sukonbu that day. 

The weather outside was nice; a common spring day where the only bother was how the wind blew too hard at certain times. It seemed like it’d be one of the chiller Gintama episodes this time around. Maybe he’d meet some damsel in distress and then save her and boost his hero creds, or maybe it was going to be about some other character and he’d be in the background for most of the episode. He didn’t mind today, because he didn’t feel like doing much else than napping. 

But of course, whenever he thought he was going to have a relaxed episode, the plot proved him wrong. 

“ _Oi_! After him!” a familiar voice shouted, and Gintoki turned to see that the voice belonged to the Demon Vice Commander, who had seemingly just ran into the traffic and was leaving his car for a foot chase. 

The criminal this time looked like some common thief, holding a bag to his chest as he weaved through the cars and motorcycles. Gintoki figured that he could help out and maybe trip the guy, but it seemed that Hijikata was catching up to the man fast enough himself, hopping from the roofs of cars to get to him. The other Shinsengumi officers were following him as well, and Sougo had his bazooka pointed in the distance. So he decided to just let it be, watching as the thief ran by him on the opposite side of the bridge, just as Hijikata landed on the ground mere feet from the guy, hand reaching out to grab his shirt collar. 

Surprisingly, when Hijikata had a hold of the man’s collar he didn’t keep running, instead turning and whacking the Vice Commander‘s head with the bag and whatever it was inside. If it had been a purse or maybe even a bag filled with money it wouldn’t have done any damage, but the content that spilled out from the impact revealed that it’d been gold bars. Hijikata’s recoil and the blood dripping from his head showed that it’d packed a heavy punch. 

_Now how the hell did a measly thief get his hands on some gold bars?_ Gintoki questioned, but his thoughts derailed completely and his eyes widened when he saw, in the midst of Hijikata getting a hold of himself after the blow, the man shoving him over the bridge’s parapet. 

It was like time slowed when he could make out—through the space between the cars—how Hijikata’s feet left the ground. They made eye contact mere instances before time resumed and all he looked like was a black figure toppling over and disappearing. 

“Hijikata!” Gintoki instinctively yelled, and he didn’t even think before he was hopping off his scooter, ignoring Shinpachi’s surprised call as he ran to the other side. He had half a mind to discard his helmet (right on the thief’s head, subsequently knocking out the man) before he was leaping over the barrier and meeting empty air. From there he could see the ripples in the water Hijikata had made from his fall, but he couldn’t see any signs of him resurfacing. 

And, you know, he really should have listened to Shinpachi, because—

“ _Gin! You don’t know how to swim!_ ” 

—

“ _Tch_. You worthless bastard.” 

“Tehe.” 

“Don’t ‘ _tehe_ ’ me, you made me waste an extra half an hour fishing out your dumb ass from the river!” 

“But _Hijikata_ ,” Gintoki complained, scooting closer to the man sitting cross-legged on the grass. Hijikata just ignored him, wringing out the rest of the water from his jacket as he sucked on a damp cigarette that’d somehow lit up. “I was worried.” 

“Worry about yourself! Who jumps in the river when they don’t know how to swim!”

“...Someone who sees their lover toppling over the side,” Gintoki stated, and he knew he got Hijikata when the man paused.

“You’re lucky Shinpachi was yelling like a mother needing their kid to be saved,” was what he grumbled in response.

“Mhm, and I’m lucky my Demon Vice Commander came to my aide,” Gintoki gloated, and then he was turning Hijikata’s head to face him, the fingers on his chin plucking the cigarette out of his mouth as he then guided their mouths together. Hijikata tasted like river water and cigarettes, and he didn’t doubt that he himself tasted like the candy he’d been chewing before. Once he got his fill Gintoki pulled away, always proud that he was the one to make Hijikata trail after his mouth like he wanted more. “Is your head okay?” 

“Yeah,” Hijikata mumbled after snapping out of it, “It was nothing much.” 

“Don’t make me worry like that again.” 

“ _Right_ back at you,” Hijikata snapped.

”Tehe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one because... tehe  
> Anyway yeah I love lovers acting on instinct for the other because cute. Also I might not update every single day cause that’s kinda annoying to y’all and oopsie I don’t wanna do that  
> Tanks for reading and hope u have a nice day!!


	5. Write an Essay Why Don’t You

* * *

_An analysis of make-out sessions by Gintoki_

* * *

Gintoki enjoyed a good make-out session. 

He liked basking in his partner’s company, doing something intimate that said they were more than friends, but didn’t require as much effort as sex. (Of course he loved sex too, but he was trying to stay on topic here.) It was relaxing but still engaging, and he wouldn’t mind spending an afternoon on the couch with his lover, just making out. 

Things changed a little bit when he started dating Hijikata. 

Making out was still good—don’t get him wrong, because he could even say that it got _better_ —but the way they kissed was different. With his previous partners, it was exactly what he expected. Making out was “making out“, where two people planted their lips on each other’s and then french kissed for a while (the explanation he gave Kagura at one point). Although it was enjoyable it wasn’t something terribly mind-blowing. At least, he only figured that out after he started kissing Hijikata. 

With Hijikata, not only did it taste different—some hybrid of mayonnaise and bitter smoke—it became something that he thought about at random points in the day. During his morning stroll with Sadaharu, while he ate his Uji Gintoki Don, and after he fought the final boss of some arc. The way they kissed was hard to forget.

After all, their make-out sessions were battles. Sometimes it was a fight of tongues, sometimes it was a fight to see who’d come apart the quickest, sometimes it was a fight with themselves to not take things further. It lit a fire in the pit of Gintoki’s stomach, and he could never, ever forget the look on Hijikata’s face after a passionate kiss.

It helped that they were both good kissers.

To Gintoki, Hijikata was absolutely unfair with that tongue of his and the cheeky way he’d nibble on the samurai’s lips. He also had that unbelievably smooth skin, which Gintoki would take advantage of when his hands roamed under the man’s uniform and he could cop a good feel of soft surfaces and hard muscles. He enjoyed every little moan that tumbled out of Hijikata’s open mouth, and liked it when Hijikata felt him up in return, desperate hands wandering over his chest, abs, back.

Making out with Hijikata became sex itself, with how hot it made him feel and how exhilarated every action left him.

However, that wasn’t all it was about. 

When they took it slow and the make-out sessions were less about the fire and more about the squeeze of their hearts, Gintoki could say that it was the same feeling as laying on clouds. He forgot about everything else but the man in his arms. A level of security was brought to him so willingly and easily; a comfort that reassured him in moments where he was lost. Hijikata made him feel like he was supposed to be there, like nothing could topple him over and take him from this moment.

It became a fight to see who’d say _I love you_ first. 

And, honestly, Gintoki lost every time. 

Because he did. He loved Hijikata, tsundere actions, mayonnaise-smoke tasting kisses, stupid V-shaped hair, and all. That was probably the reason why make-out sessions with Hijikata _were_ mind-blowing, unlike his previous experiences. It wasn’t the mere action to him anymore, but an experience and feeling all in one.

So that was how it was.

Making out with Hijikata was both his storm and eye of the storm, and he could proudly admit that he wouldn’t trade it out for 301 yen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write about make-out sessions from Gintoki’s point of view becoz... I already kinda did it with Hijikata, and was really craving some “Gintoki being absolutely whipped for Hijikata” so yeah there it be  
> Thanks for reading and commenting, you’re all so lovely!  
> Up next: the quick fic that goes hand in hand with this one. includes ass grabbing


	6. Honestly What Did I Expect

* * *

_Can they_ not _make everything a competition?_

* * *

Making out with Hijikata was cool and all. Gintoki had already reiterated that last chapter, quite vividly as well. But sometimes, it brought them to troubling situations like these, where Hijikata had been ignoring him for the past four days. The reason? 

It went a little like this. 

-

“Oi, right here?” Hijikata questioned, voice low as Gintoki pushed him up against the wall, a smirk on his face that didn’t look too different from the other’s. 

“Of course,” he answered easily, already used to this whole push and tug of theirs.

The two of them were right around the corner of the dango shop they often met up at, hidden by the shadow of the alleyway as they whispered to each other. It wasn’t Gintoki’s fault that Hijikata’s lips looked especially plump that day, and seeing him lick mayonnaise from that pink was just tantalizing. He couldn’t be blamed for pulling the two of them into this situation. 

Hijikata was smiling deviously when Gintoki leaned in to kiss him—the permhead realized at that moment that Hijikata had done everything on purpose, from the way he bit his lips to the way his tongue had darted out earlier—deciding that he’d give the man exactly what he wanted. 

He gave him a few-closed mouth kisses at first, teasing, before he finally opened the man’s mouth with his tongue, hand coming up to run his fingers through silky dark hair. 

As they kissed Gintoki’s hands roamed over his body, and they eventually settled on the man’s ass, similarly to how Hijikata’s hands found his. 

Gintoki pulled away to kiss down Hijikata’s neck, giving the globes of muscle in his hands a squeeze. “Your skin tastes salty,” he pointed out, licking a line to make a point, liking how Hijikata tilted his head to let him reach more spaces. 

“And today you taste sweeter than usual.” Hijikata gave Gintoki’s behind a squeeze as well, a little harder than how he’d done it, and the permhead raised an eyebrow as he came back up. 

The moment his lips were back on Hijikata’s again, he slapped the man’s ass and squeezed harder, and then—

 _So he’s gonna be like that_ , Gintoki thought when Hijikata replied in kind, hands mashing his cheeks together. 

Gintoki squeezed again, stronger than last time. 

Hijikata the same, more forcefully. 

And yeah, they were both childish enough to have an ass squeezing contest. 

One that, unsurprisingly, got out of hand. (Without the ass cheeks leaving their hands of course.) 

”You bastard!” Hijikata exclaimed after they’d most definitely formed some bruises down there. It’d been a few minutes of just this now, and it was hard to tell who would win.

In the heat of the fight they somehow tumbled out into the street, hands on each other’s behinds, determined to get the other to concede first. 

Because this wasn’t just about hands on a derriere. It was about their pride as men. 

Their pride as owners of the stronger companion to their Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannons (the ass), and the better grip strength. 

“Yeah? You started it!” Gintoki replied, and he coughed a little when they both landed on the ground, getting a little bit of dust in his mouth. “Just give up!”

”No, you!” 

They rolled on the street as they fought, and to be honest all the squeezing was making Gintoki’s hands tired, but he wouldn’t stop— _couldn’t_ stop, until he’d squeezed the man’s bum so hard he gave up. 

“Just—“ Hijikata cut himself off with a yelp after Gintoki summoned the Ass Grabbing God from inside him, dealing a blow worthy of a K.O. The Vice-Commander let out a low grumble. “You fucking asked for it.”

Gintoki could tell that Hijikata was gearing up for an ultimate move himself, and he clenched his butt cheeks to defend, right before...

”Danna, Hijikata-san, this is public indecency.” 

Hijikata froze, mid-squeeze, and the camera panned out from their close-up shots to reveal the crowd they’d gathered. All the colour drained from him, even the flush that’d appeared after they started fighting. The Vice-Commander had just now realized what he was doing, and everything that was wrong about it. It made things worse when they seemed to have attracted a crowd filled with okama, cabaret women and men, probably some Joui rebels in disguise, and the Yorozuya parts. 

Gintoki could tell that, after Hijikata had pulled away from him lightning fast, he’d tried in vain to come up with an excuse as to why they were—and even the description was hard to explain—both grabbing each other’s tushes on the ground of main street Kabukicho. Gintoki tried to offer some explanation himself, saying that it was just a competition of grip strength, to not think too hard about it, etc., but the killing blow was Shinpachi and Kagura’s remarks.

”We get that you’re dating, but please keep it somewhere the kids can’t see.” 

And.

“Gin-chan, Hijikata-san, you guys like ass?!” 

Hijikata had left the scene with a limp and no words. Supposedly Kondou had to stop him from committing seppuku that same night. 

-

And that was the story of how making out with Hijikata was nice, but because they could make literally anything into a battle, Gintoki decided that maybe they shouldn’t do it outside anymore. 

He also, still, had to reconcile with the man. There was a concerning lack of second-hand smoke and dog food around him lately, and he was missing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *searches up on Google “synonyms for the word ‘ass’”* 
> 
> Anyway yeah. The quality of this quick fic was like -200 because this was just a little idea I got where I was like hM? Ginhiji would DEFINITELY make ass-squeezing a competition and I have to write about this even if it ends up horrible
> 
> Thank u for reading and commenting, everyone. I appreciate it a lottle :)))


	7. The Warmth of Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not yet read the Gintama manga and do not know if it even talks about this subject, so this is my own headcanon about Gintoki before he met Shouyo :)

* * *

_Gintoki hated winter. The past tense means something._

* * *

Winter had once been Gintoki’s least favourite season. 

There wasn’t any complicated reason why; it was simply hard to survive in. As a lone child he could make do with spring, summer, and autumn, but once winter rolled around the days became harsh. Food was scarcer, the snow made his fabric shoes wet, and his strength was always diminished. Not to mention the cold that seemed to suck life out of beings left and right. There was always something morbid about seeing a tree wither away, from the leaves that greyed on branches to the remnants that crumpled on the freezing ground.

There had been nothing to enjoy about winter, and it was a wonder how that thought changed so drastically. 

The change started a few winters ago. Like the melting of ice, the layers of distaste that he had for the season thawed, and he found some things that he could enjoy from it.

Kagura and Shinpachi, for one, seemed to love snow. Though Gintoki heard their words of how it was “pretty” and “fun to play with”, and though he played with them in the snow under the guise of having fun, he hadn’t understood it completely yet. To him it was just another obstacle that he’d once had to overcome. Something cold that he had to shield himself from. 

He truly understood it only when he experienced the beauty and merriment without being told to. 

The beauty came from how, whenever Gintoki thought of snow, he remembered the look of little snowflakes settling on a black uniform and tuft of hair. The contrast that so easily revealed the actual shape of snowflakes made him stare for longer than usual, and it became the perfect excuse to run his hand over that hair and ruffle it up. He’d always be reminded of the annoyed look he’d receive and the agitated “stop messing up my hair”, and the pink on the other’s face as well as the blue of his eyes was the ideal addition to the colourless world all around him. 

The merriment came in the form of the two of them, crouching down and staring at a park bench. Apparently some kids had found “the biggest and prettiest snowflake” and had run off with the thought of calling their parents over to see it. The curiosity was what brought Gintoki over to the bench to stare at it, and it was mere coincidence that a certain someone’s patrol crossed through that park and he was found. They’d crouched there for a moment after he’d been interrogated for suspicious activity, before Gintoki remembered the officer saying: 

“ _You know, all snowflakes have a different shape_.” 

And Gintoki had turned his head to look at him, blurting without much thought, that he could find a better snowflake than this one. Their competitiveness turned it into a contest, and it was no doubt a gruelling one that included waiting for the white shapes to fall from the sky, catching them in their hands, calling the other competitor over when a worthy shape was found. This was all done before the little snowflake could melt into a dot of water and have its shape lost forever. 

In the end, they decided there was no way to judge what the prettiest snowflake was. The battle ended, and only after did Gintoki find the one he was _sure_ was a top contender. That snowflake lingered for only a moment, settling on top of long eyelashes, falling after the blink of an eye and disappearing into the snow below. 

It was when he was on his way home that he realized the mere act of searching for nice snowflakes had been fun. Forget about complicated snow structures and snowball fights, he’d enjoyed just looking at the snow. 

Gintoki had smiled that winter, finally understanding Kagura and Shinpachi’s words; thinking that he wouldn’t mind if every winter was like this. 

Every subsequent winter proved his earlier thoughts about the season wrong. He started to like the look of everything being white, and instead of it seeming like a blanket that covered everything, it was more like a blank slate to him now. Like it was allowing the next season to start off new. 

And the cold, the thing he detested the most about winter, became something he looked forward to. He liked the feeling of slipping under his blankets in a cold room, and kotatsus were extra cozy. 

When in the streets, he’d “forget” his mittens and search for the nicotine freak he knew would warm up his hands. Would shuffle next to the man and slip his fingers into his pocket, grabbing a hand and ignoring the complaints that always eventually relented. He also took advantage of the view of the man bundled up in a scarf, top half of his face peeking out from the dark blue fabric he’d gifted for Christmas.

Gintoki’s Christmases, which used to only signify trash bins filled with wrapping paper instead of food, became a room full of people that he cared about. Presents and gifts that belonged in wrapping paper. Good food. Warmth that went further than the mere temperature. It would always end with him sitting on the snowy land next to the river, once the city was asleep and the parties were over. The bright moon would illuminate the small gift he had in his hand, and the new gift that he would receive. Usually candy, sometimes something like strawberry printed socks. In the gifter’s words: “ _whatever reminds me of your stupid face_ ”. In the badly wrapped present he’d prepared himself would usually be a pack of cigarettes, or something related to mayonnaise. He said the words right back. 

Then, when Christmas was over and the last bit of winter started to release its hold of Gintoki’s world, it would slowly melt away to reveal the bud of spring.

And Gintoki would remember that though winter came with the disappearance of nice weather, colour, and trees, it would all grow back for another year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t super focused on Ginhiji, if you didn't notice lol. I just wanted to write about winter so I did hehe. I feel like Gintoki’s the type to not like winter at the beginning, idk  
> By the way I got a job, so I’ve been kinda busy nowadays 👀 it explains me not updating for like three days I guess


End file.
